Deathcore
Deathcore – podgatunek muzyki ekstremalnej, wynikły z połączenia dwóch gatunków muzycznych, metalcore'u i death metalu. Zyskał on największy rozgłos w południowo-zachodnich Stanach Zjednoczonych, zwłaszcza w Arizonie i Kalifornii (głownie w dolinie Coachella). Charakterystyka Gatunek ten charakteryzuje się wymieszaniem szybkich riffów charakterystycznych dla death metalu ze zwolnieniami (breakdown) charakterystycznymi dla metalcore'u, jak również technicznych elementów gry z melodyjnymi riffami hardcore'owymi. Podobnie jak w wielu fuzjach ekstremalnego metalu, deathcore'owi gitarzyści nisko stroją swoje gitary, aby muzyka miała cięższe brzmienie. Występują również gitarowej solówki. W wielu zespołach grających ten gatunek można także zaobserwować dużą inspirację brutal death metalem oraz nu metalem. Charakterystyczne dla gatunku są growl, scream, czasami również pig squeal (rodzaj growlu, który przypomina odgłosy torturowanej świni). Czyste wokale są bardzo rzadkie, praktycznie nie występują. Historia Termin deathcore powstał jakoś w połowie lat dziewięćdziesiątych. W 1996 roku Nick Terry z magazynu Terrorizer napisał: "Najprawdopodobniej będziemy musieli zacząć używać terminu deathcore, aby opisać takich jak Earth Crisis". Jednakże to Antagony oraz Despised Icon zostali uznani za pionierów deathcore'u. Magazyn Decibel napisał, że death metalowy zespół Suffocation był jedną z głównych inspiracji do stworzenia tego podgatunku: "Jednym ze znaków rozpoznawczych Suffocation są breakdowny, a to przyczyniło się do powstania nowego podgatunku metalu: deathcore'u". Deathcore zyskał większą popularność w latach 2006 i 2007 głównie za pośrednictwem płyt takich zespołów jak Bring Me the Horizon i Suicide Silence. Ci pierwsi wygrali nagrodę magazynu Kerrang!, a ci drudzy zaczęli osiągać wysokie miejsca na różnych rockowych listach. Z dużymi sukcesami spotkały się też takie zespoły jak Whitechapel czy Carnifex. Wkrótce zaczęły pojawiać się deathcore'owe zespoły, które postanowiły mieszać ten gatunek z innymi brzmieniami. Za przykład może posłużyć zespół Fallujah, którego wczesny materiał jest uznawany za połączenie deathcore'u z black metalem albo kapela o nazwie Emmure, która eksperymentuje, dodając swojej muzyce elementy brzmienia nu metalu, przez co została nazwana "nowym Limp Bizkit". Krytyka Deathcore spotyka się z krytyką i pogardą, głównie ze strony długoletnich miłośników muzyki heavy metalowej. Weterani ciężkich brzmień uważają, że death metal nie powinien być łączony z metalcore'em i nie powinien wykorzystywać breakdownów. Wokalista Vincent Bennett z zespołu The Acacia Strain powiedział kiedyś w wywiadzie następującą rzecz: "Deathcore jest nowym nu-metalem. ... To jest do bani. I kiedy ktoś określa nas mianem deathcore'u, to jestem w stanie zrobić mu coś bardzo brzydkiego". Z kolei Justin Longshore z Through the Eyes of the Dead powiedział w wywiadzie: "Wiesz, ja naprawdę nienawidzę tego terminu. Wiem, że zostaliśmy włożeni do tej szufladki, ale myślę, że w naszej muzyce jest coś więcej niż tylko mieszanka death metalu z hardcorem, mimo że te elementy faktycznie w niej występują. Dla mnie jest to tylko czymś nowym i świeżym, za czym podążają dzieciaki." W listopadzie 2013 roku magazyn Terrorizer napisał, że termin deathcore jest uważany w kręgach metalowych za przekleństwo. Jednakże Scott Lewis z zespołu Carnifex okazał o wiele bardziej beztroskie i zdystansowane podejście do etykietki deathcore'u, wypowiadając się w następujący sposób: "Nie jesteśmy jedną z tych kapel, które próbują uciec z szufladki deathcore'u. Wiem, że wiele zespołów to robi i zachowuje się jakby miało z tym wielki problem, ale jeśli posłuchasz ich muzyki, to oni naprawdę są bardzo "deathcore'owi". Zdaję sobie sprawę, że istnieje wielka niechęć w stosunku do deathcoru i różnych młodych zespołów." Kategoria:Podgatunki